Dawning
by Mayonnaise-Senpai
Summary: SEQUEL TO "LOVE OF MY LIFE" What happens when two childhood friends become parents? Chaos of course. Rated M for language.
1. Nine Months Later

Chapter 1: Nine Months Later

Tai Tai's POV

"Thank you so much for choosing to stay at our inn! Please do come again."

I honestly could not believe the sound of my voice. It was high pitch and girly, the complete opposite of what I am. Honestly, these last few months have been a complete out-of-body experience. I feel like a balloon, my emotions have taken me on a daily rollercoaster ride, my body aches almost all over, and to top it all off, I haven't fought any demons in a long time. I've been itching to punch one on the face. Sheesh, if someone were to tell me eight months ago that I was about to become a mother and stuck working at an inn, I wouldn't believe them.

"Good morning, Tai!" chirped Ran, the innkeeper. "How is the mama and baby feeling this morning?" she emerged from the back area where the kitchen was, carrying a tray of hot tea. She was too happy for me in the morning. It's like she was a female version of Hakkai but even happier.

I gave her a somewhat annoyed look. I couldn't say anything mean to her. She allowed me to stay and work here with pay and is basically my midwife. She's been with me every step of the way, from the morning sickness to the doctor appointments, bringing me tea late at night just so I could sleep, the weird cravings, false labor pains and so much more. Ran has done so much for me that I'm forever in her debt. She's been the first woman to ever become my closest friend. She's only two years younger than me. But she knows that I'm not a morning person.

I took a cup of tea and sipped. "I just don't wanna be pregnant anymore." I grumbled. "This sucks."

"It's like what my mama always told me," said Ran, "The more difficult the pregnancy, the more likely it's going to be a boy." Ran and I always had debates on the sex of the baby, not that I would be upset with a boy. To be honest, I don't care what the baby comes out to be. I would be happy with either a boy or a girl.

"I just think it's a girl because girls are just difficult beings." I said. Ran shook her head. "We're both women, you know how awful we can be."

"Don't worry, Tai, I think it's a girl, too." Boomed a voice from behind me. It was Ruko, Ran's older brother and pretty much my personal body guard. He was a big, husky guy with short black hair, tan skin and a chubby face. He's like the opposite of Ran who was petite with a thin face, pale skin and long brown hair. They look nothing alike. I almost didn't believe them when they said they were siblings.

Ran shook her head again. "Oh, Ruko, what do you know about babies?"

"Enough to take a wild guess at the sex and only having half a chance at being right." Ruko chuckled deeply.

I suddenly felt something strange. "Ah!" I leaned back in the stool I was sitting in and looked down at my now enlarged belly.

"W-what is it?! Is the baby alright?! D-did your water break?!" asked Ran frantically.

"No," I said feeling extremely uncomfortable, and I know it was written all over my face. "The baby is moving and it feels really weird."

Ran immediately placed her hand on my belly, feeling the little rascal kick me and pretty much readjust him, or her, self. Her face lit up as if she was presented with the greatest gift. I swear, she's more excited about my pregnancy than I am. Then again, it's easier for her to be excited because her insides weren't being completely rearranged by another human being that has taken over her body.

"Oh, he's just getting himself prepared." Said Ran. She shivered with excitement. "Doctor said it won't be long now until you go into labor."

"Oh, goody." I said sarcastically. I couldn't wait to have my body back.

Ruko placed his large hand on my belly as well. "Oh, the little girl is ready to come out."

"That makes the both of us." I replied.

"You're such a sour puss, Tai." Said Ran. "Pregnancy is a beautiful and natural process."

"Says the girl that's not pregnant."

"I know it's been a rough nine months for you but it's almost over and your bundle of joy will just be the light of your world when he gets here."

Ran is seriously in la-la land right now. I was really not in the mood to be around her or any customers at that. I got up from my stool and started to walk back to my room, but before I could, Ran's high pitched voice stopped me once again.

"Do you think the father will be back soon?"

The question made me freeze in my tracks. I sort of left out to both Ran and Ruko that the father of my child is actually the legendary Genjyo Sanzo. I couldn't tell them because then his reputation would be messed up and I didn't want that at all.

"Surely he knows that the baby is gonna be here soon." Ran spoke again.

"I'm sure he does." I replied. "But he probably won't be back for a while."

"Why not?"

"Ran, don't pry." Said Ruko.

"Seriously Ran, don't worry about it, okay?" I said, turning my head slightly to her. I then continued back to my room.


	2. Maternity

Chapter 2: Maternity

Tai Tai's POV

" _Useless child…"_

" _You bring nothing but misfortune to this family!"_

" _Go away!"_

" _You should have never been born!"_

I gasped awake, shooting straight into an up-right position. My entire body was sweating. It took me a second to realize that I had had a nightmare. No, not nightmares, but flashbacks. Flashbacks of my god awful childhood. Again. These flashbacks were becoming more and more vivid as my pregnancy persists.

"Shit…" I breathed heavily.

The room would almost be pitch black if it weren't for the full moon shining through the window. The moonlight sat so beautifully on the rocking cradle that stood idly by the window. Ruko built that cradle with his bare hands. And it's been an empty cradle for a month now. I looked down at my pregnant body.

"I hope I didn't wake you, little one." I said to myself as I rubbed my belly. I looked back over at the cradle once again. My memories seem to hold some sort of warning for me. Or, perhaps, a reminder. A reminder of my mother. A vile woman who was extremely superstitious and ill in the mind. I was the unfortunate one to be born fourth. My mother never wanted me. I'm sure when she found out she was pregnant a fourth time, she vowed to never treat me like one of her own.

I had never saw myself having children. The thought rarely came across my mind. After Sanzo had brought Goku back to the temple, I sort of became a mother figure to him without even realizing it. And then a few years later we were travelling west. I didn't have time to think about the future and if I wanted kids. My family, or lack thereof, turned me off completely to the idea of procreating. I don't want to become the woman that my mother was. I wouldn't even consider her a mother.

"I promise to be a better mother than that woman ever was." I said, speaking to my belly again. I started to realize some discomfort surrounding my stomach and lower back. I usually take a midnight stroll around the inn. It sometimes helped me relax. I got up, but something felt strange. The discomfort was right between my legs. I'm not sure if this what labor feels like. It wasn't any pain that I can't handle. I walked over to the bathroom to try and see if walking was a problem. It was slightly difficult. The pressure and pain began to feel worse. I went into the bathroom and put my hands on either side of the sink. I began to take deep breaths to deal with the pain.

And in that same moment, I felt liquid rush down the side of my legs. I looked down and saw the puddle of watery mucus on the floor.

 _This is it,_ I thought.

"Ran!" I screamed. That was when the pain and pressure became even worse. "Ran, Ruko, somebody!"

I knew no one could hear me. It was becoming increasingly difficult for me to walk. I struggled to get to the door to the hallway. I opened the door and screamed again.

"Ran, Ruko!" The strength in my legs almost completely vanished and I dropped to my knees. "Somebody, anybody, please!"

I heard a door open about two doors down from me. It was Ran. I felt my mind become at ease. I was afraid I would have to go through this labor on my own. She saw me knelt on the floor in pain, tears welling up and sweat starting to drip from my forehead. Almost instantly, instinctually, she ran over to me and helped me up.

"Oh, my God!" Ran exclaimed. "It's time!" She assisted me back into my bed. "I'm gonna get Ruko to warm up some water and towels, please hold on for a little bit, Tai!"

And just like that, Ran was gone. I groaned in pain. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. My body felt like it was hit with a ton of bricks. My head felt woozy from all this pain. My crotch felt like it was being ripped opened. I let out another loud yell when I felt another wave of pain.

It felt like hours before Ran had returned even though it probably was only a few minutes. She had a pitcher of water and plenty of towels. She laid one towel right underneath my legs and then used another to wipe the sweat from my head. She then tilted a cup of water to my lips so I could sip.

"Alright, mama," Ran said, prepping herself in front of my crotch. I didn't even care that I was completely exposed to the world. "You ready?"

"Do I have a choice to not be ready?" I asked, hoping that somehow I wouldn't have to do this now.

"I wish it were that easy," Ran smiled at me. "Everything will be fine."

"Just get this baby out of me."

"I don't see anything yet, so the next time you feel pressure and pain, push. And don't forget to breathe."

I started to breathe deeply and slowly. I let my thoughts drift elsewhere. I thought about how great I'll feel after I give birth. My body will go back to its fit stature, I can workout again and then be able to protect myself from demons again. Wait, not just myself, but myself and my child. I can't just focus on myself anymore.

I can only imagine what my boys would be doing if they were here. Sanzo would be too distraught to do anything, Goku would be a worried mess in another room with Gojyo because Sanzo wouldn't want either one of them in the room watching me give birth. Then Hakkai would probably be the only helpful one. I missed them so much, especially Sanzo.

I started to feel pressure again, which broke my thoughts. "Ran, it's starting again."

"Okay, start to push!" said Ran, positioning myself between my legs.

I wasn't sure what to push but I did. I couldn't help but scream.

"I can see the head, you're doing great Tai!"

The pain started to feel worse and worse. "Shit!" I screamed. "Get this fucking baby out of me!"

"It's almost out Tai, keep pushing!"

Just as I thought I couldn't push anymore, the pressure disappeared. I fell on my back, feeling weak. My head was pounding and I could feel myself blacking out. Before I slipped into unconsciousness, I could hear a baby crying.

* **Meanwhile, somewhere in the west***

Hakkai's POV

We had made our way to a cozy inn after a long day of travelling. It was a typical day. Goku complaining about his hunger, Gojyo calling Goku a stupid monkey, they get into a fight which Sanzo has to break up because it annoys him and I sit and laugh the rowdiness off.

Sanzo sat by the cracked window, smoking. I often worried about him. He seemed more irritable and short tempered since we had to leave Tai-Tai behind. I know they have known each other for the longest out of the entire group. They were pretty much inseparable. Honestly, nothing has been the same since that day. It's like our group was incomplete. We didn't have that womanly presence to help keep us all grounded. Even if Tai was like one of the guys, she was like the maternal aura we all needed.

"Sanzo, I'm still hungry!" Goku whined as he made his way into my and Sanzo's room.

"Go away, Goku." Sanzo said, lowly.

I knew Goku could sense this shift in Sanzo's attitude. Usually Sanzo would berate Goku for his unsatisfied hunger, but he just shooed him off like he was a fly. She was probably on his mind.

"Sanzo, is everything okay?" Goku asked.

"You're such a pest." Sanzo grumbled.

That was when Gojyo walked in our room as well.

"There you are, you stupid monkey," he said, strolling in. "I turn my back for two seconds and you're gone."

I could sense Sanzo tense even more. I had to make sure those two didn't escalate into an argument.

"There's something wrong with Sanzo." Said Goku. He didn't even care that Gojyo called him a monkey.

"I'm fine, so will you please leave?" Sanzo said with utter annoyance behind his voice.

"Oh, he's worried about his girlfriend and his baby." Gojyo leaned his shoulder against the door frame. Sanzo's paper fan flew right past his head. "The father-to-be is testy tonight."

"Do you think Tai had the baby by now?" asked Goku.

"It has been about nine months since we left Tai." I said.

"I'm taking all bets now on the sex," chuckled Gojyo. "I say it's a girl."

Goku smiled widely. "I think it's a girl, too."

"We'll look at that," I laughed. "You two actually agree on something."

"What about you, Sanzo?" asked Goku.

"Yeah, monk, you want a daughter or son?" asked Gojyo.

Sanzo was silent for a second. "It doesn't matter to me."

"Well, I think it's gonna be a boy." I said.

Gojyo started laughing. "That would be a sight to see."

"How come?" asked Goku.

"Just imagine, he'd be a miniature Sanzo!" Gojyo fell to his knees, still laughing and holding his stomach.

"You're right," Goku started to giggle. "Just imagine a mini grumpy Sanzo walking around."

The sound of a gun being locked stopped their laughter.

"And on that note, we'll be going to bed!" said Gojyo, nervously and putting his hands up, surrendering.

"Yup, good night!" replied Goku, nervous as well. He closed the door behind him.

I chuckled. "Those two just won't ever learn."

"Yeah, won't learn to shut up." Sanzo grumbled.

It fell silent between the two of us for a moment. I went to go sit on my bed and make myself comfortable.

"Well, I guess I'll turn in now." I said, finally. "Don't stay up too late."

Before I rolled over to go to sleep, Sanzo spoke, "A boy."

I looked at him, still looking out the window, smoking drifting out. I smiled, not saying another word. He and I were always on the same page.


	3. Kazuko

Chapter 3: Kazuko

Tai Tai's POV

"Isn't he just the cutest, Ruko?"

"He's just so small."

"Because you just have large hands?"

Ran and Ruko's voiced started to wake me up. I had completely forgotten that I had just given birth. Passing out probably wasn't a good idea. I rolled over and groaned after realizing how sore I was.

"Oh, you're finally awake!" said Ran, with her high pitched voice. She walked over to my bed and sat next to me. In her arms, she cradled a bundle of blankets.

"Is it okay?" I asked, sitting up.

" _He_ is just fine." She smiled at me and handed over the baby. "Congratulation, you have a son."

I took him and immediately looked at his face. I held him out in front of me on my lap. He was sound asleep. Immediately I could see that he doesn't take after me at all. He looks exactly like Sanzo. His skin and hair were light. I could even tell that he was going to have that same scowl that Sanzo has. I felt tears starting to well up in my eyes. I really missed him. I wished they were all here to witness our son's innocence and beauty. But they are trying to make this world a safer place for him. It's a sacrifice that they all have to make.

"So," Ran said, interrupting my thoughts. "What are you gonna name him?"

I thought for a minute. I haven't really thought of names and I had nine months to do so. "I got nothing."

"Akihiko?" Ruko interjected. I scrunched my face at him.

"What about Haru?" asked Ran. I thought about it, but then I shook my head.

I wanted a name that reminded me of Sanzo's old name, Kouryuu, but not exactly "river rat."

It finally came to me. It wasn't exactly close to Kouryuu, but it fit him perfectly. "Kazuko."

Ran and Ruko looked confused and glanced at each other.

"But," Ran started, slowly. "Isn't that a feminine name?"

"It fits him, I think." I brushed my thumb across his forehead. "My little Kazu."

Ran was silence for a moment, but shrugged whatever was on her mind off. "Welcome to the world, Kazuko." She gently stroked his head.

I got lost in my thoughts and the room fell silent. I couldn't believe I was a mom now. Another life depends on me. And I am on my own. I don't have Sanzo, Hakkai, Gojyo or Goku's help. I never imagined me having my first child on my own. I was scared for the future. What if they don't make it? What if this mission proves to be fatal? Kazuko would never know his father. I don't want that life for him. I want him to have a better childhood than I did. I have to prepare for the worse. I have to be strong for him.

Suddenly, Kazuko started to squirm and whine. I immediately went into full alert mode. I cradled him and started to rock my arms. His whines soon turned into a cry.

"Well that's a nice strong cry." Said Ruko.

Ran sat down next to me, trying to comfort both Kazuko and myself. All of this makes me so nervous. I don't want to mess up or do anything wrong. But then it came to me.

"He might be hungry."

"Oh, yes, of course!" exclaimed Ran. "Try nursing him."

I glanced at Ran, and then at Ruko. I hoped they would get the message without me saying anything. But they continued to stand there. I looked back at Ran, giving her a signaling look.

Ran finally got the idea. "Oh!" she stood up and went to go push Ruko out the door. "Holler if you need anything!"

The room fell quiet. I looked down at my son and realized that he was whimpering. I carefully took my breast out and put him right against it. Immediately he began feeding. This was an extremely weird feeling.


End file.
